


论被女巫锁在高塔里的无聊生活该如何终结

by cete_ruinam



Series: 00Q异世界&童话故事合集 [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cete_ruinam/pseuds/cete_ruinam
Summary: -“如何让James公主在被迫呆在塔里的时候也不无聊？”-“让王子去英雄救美也就是了。”
Relationships: James Bond & Q, James Bond/Q
Series: 00Q异世界&童话故事合集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735354
Kudos: 3





	论被女巫锁在高塔里的无聊生活该如何终结

**Author's Note:**

> 异世界&童话故事第三篇！这次是童话  
> 长发公主AU，极度OOC  
> 风流成性被锁在塔里又没有长发所以拽人全靠手拉的杀手公主Bond x 隔壁国用电脑施法经常甩开侍女自己行动又毫无方向感全靠导航编程维持的法师王子Q（不  
> 最近更文上头😂  
> 整个故事及其混乱，渣文笔慎入

在很久很久以前，神话和魔法还有迹可循的年代，伦敦还只是一片被黑压压的森林覆盖的，鲜少有人踏足的地方。而森林里渺无人烟的深处，有一座高塔。它用坚不可摧的巨石砌成，上面干净的没有一丝苔藓和脏污，光滑的砖面让任何人都无法攀登。

如果您去森林附近的村落里向居民们打听这座塔的来历，您准会看到他们露出惧怕的神色——因为在十几年前的一个晚上，那里传出了轰隆隆的巨响，伴随着刮了一夜的狂风和家犬警惕的吠叫让整个村子人心惶惶。而毛骨悚然的一夜之后，从茅草房里走出来的村民们看到野兽争先恐后的逃窜，而在森林深处隐隐透出一个高耸的塔尖。

鉴于这座塔至今仍然存在在那里，所有人都在几次勘查过后确认了一个事实：一个女巫在他们的森林里定居了。

这显而易见：据打探回来的汉子说，那座邪门的塔没有门，没有窗，只有塔顶的一扇小小的活板门昭示着有人居住的迹象。除了有无边的法力，骑着扫帚还吃人的撒旦的使者以外，他们想不出还有谁可以在一夜之间做出这种事。  
这些善良而单纯的村民们只猜对了一半：没错，这座塔楼的确由一位女巫建成。但是和他们想象中的不太一样的是，女巫不会飞，不以小孩子为食，也并不邪恶。Mrs. Mansfield是前任国王的宫廷法师，在十几年前迫不得已搬到这里来——原因不只是那场夺权战争。被发配到边境的Silva伯爵发动了叛变，带领一众党羽在一个夜晚杀进了皇城。以M夫人的魔力制服她曾经的徒弟轻而易举，但是一周前刚刚生产的皇后拖着病体起身拉住了她的袍襟，将她的孩子交到她的手里。

“带他离开吧，Olivia. 救救我的孩子。”

于是Mrs. Mansfield在那个火光冲天的晚上离开了，对身后传来的爆炸声充耳不闻。

Silva登上皇位的三天后被先王的部下Kincaid刺杀身亡，死的时候背上插着一把足有半公斤重的刺刀。当天晚上，M夫人从铺满了地图的书桌前起身，将小床上睡着了的婴儿抱了起来，对着他用自己此生最温柔的声音说道。

“走吧，James，我带你去一个很远很远的地方。不管是谁都找不到。”

——所以是的：在那座令人毛骨悚然的高塔里，住着一位名叫James Bond的公主。

公主殿下在小的时候尚且深得人心——漂亮的金发，一个甜甜的笑容再加上那双托帕石一般的蓝眼睛，几乎要把M的心都给融化了。但是随着年龄的增长，经历过了Bond的幼儿，少年和青春期的Mrs. Mansfield已经对养成一位正直而勇敢的三好青年不再抱任何期望。James Bond公主身材完美，热爱能爆炸的任何事物，有着严重到令人发指的酒瘾，并且绝对不服从指令。那座高塔在很久以前是有一个门的，而它被封上的理由很简单：Bond在他的金发尚且浓郁的时候曾经背着M夫人私自出了一趟门，在临近村子的小酒吧里呆了半天时间，成功的让几乎所有还未出嫁的姑娘和丧夫无子的寡妇争先恐后的为其的买了五瓶上等马提尼的单。Mrs. Mansfield把Bond从酒吧里揪了出来，扔进他的房间里，找了块最大最重的石头把门堵了起来，并在公主第二天从宿醉中醒来的时候略显得意的给他展示了窗口新装上的滑轮组。

“从此以后你每天负责在我需要出门的时候把我放下去，回来的时候再拉上来。”她带着胜利的微笑冲目瞪口呆的Bond说，“别这么看着我——你把我的扫帚掰折也不是一天了，门是因为你才堵上的，我总得想个办法保证我们的正常出入。是的，James Bond，我是你的监护人，我有权利限制你的自由。No bar, no women, 从今天开始，没有我的允许，你哪儿都别想去——吊桶我出门的时候会拿着，别想捡漏子。”

“You must be joking.”

James公主当然不是拉不动他的监护人：他也许没有莴苣姑娘的长头发，但是他有结实的胸肌和一身好力气。鬓角都斑白了的M并不重，一天顶多拽两趟，一次上一次下，他一身的肌肉又不是陈列柜里的摆设。但是在滑轮组实施的当天女巫就把他私藏在各种地方的酒统统搜出来扔了个干净，又把任何Bond可能当作下到塔底的工具用的东西全部丢进了火炉里。可怜的公主只能在健身和训练的时候默默发泄他的不满。跑步机被他跺的震天响，拳击沙袋打漏了好几个，就差往枪靶上贴一个“M”了。

“Bond，有目标需要处理。Le Chiffre，法国富商，在切尔姆斯福德开办了一家名为Casino Royale的赌场，私下里进行一些洗钱和黑色交易，近期毒杀了两个内阁大臣并成功脱罪。”Mrs. Mansfield不紧不慢的在书房喝着茶，用魔法扩大了声音通知在地下室进行射击训练的金发公主。“有一个被害者的家属是我的朋友，她点名要你。上来，自己把自己放下去。我给你两天期限。”

心安理得指使人的老太婆。Bond低声咒骂着，又冲着面前的靶子打了足足一弹夹的子弹。

您还没听说过？啊，忘了告诉您了——Skyfall王国这位隐姓埋名，不为人所知的公主殿下是代号007的顶尖杀手。

这样枯燥无味的生活持续了不短的时间。而就在Bond几乎已经习惯了这样没有妹子也不能熬夜的生活的时候——就像每一个英雄救美的浪漫童话故事一样——邻国的王子Q来到这片处于两国边境处的伦敦森林游玩。这位看起来弱不经风的王子对这里的一切事物都很感兴趣，在听闻了一夜之间建成的林中高塔的故事后便甩下了随行的侍女R，准备去那里一探究竟。

经历了一天一夜的跋涉，Q来到塔楼下的时候并没有像曾经前来查看的村民那样徒劳的寻找一扇通往塔顶的门，也没有试着用短刀和匕首扎进墙里踩着爬上去——在剑桥拿到了计算机博士学位的王子可不稀罕传统的登塔方式，在塔下傻乎乎的大喊“莴苣姑娘快把你的头发放下来”就更别提了。所以Q只是坐在草坪上从储物戒里掏出了电脑，在键盘上敲打了一阵，一架由代码组成的梯子就在Q的指示下直通塔顶的小窗。

您还没听说过？啊，忘了告诉您了—— MI6国的王子是他们的王国里数一数二的魔法师。

当时照常在家完成了一轮训练的James公主正在地下的器械室里做引体向上。塔楼的大门被封以后，M就将Bond的锻炼器材，枪以及他在出任务时偶尔用到的魔法道具统统堆到了这里（她表示不想再在回家进入书房的时候看到一个爆衫肌肉男正在举哑铃），平时除了休息和看书以外，Bond几乎都在这里打发时间。

从塔顶到地下室的距离并不近——Mrs. Mansfield每次想要和公主说些什么的时候都需要用魔法扩音——但是这不妨碍Bond在第七十一次把自己拉过杆子的时候听到楼上传来的轻微响声。

Bond的第一反应是M夫人回来了。毕竟除了她和自己，从来没有第三个人进入过这座塔楼里（门被堵上之前除外——曾经有一打杀手尾随M跟了进来，Bond不得不在客厅里把他们解决掉），她又买了个新的扫帚也说不定。但是紧接着又一声东西掉在地上的巨响让他不得不警觉起来。M不会如此冒失的碰掉东西，就算现在天色已经暗了下来。于是公主殿下赤裸着上半身从枪架上摘下一把瓦尔特PPK端在手里，以尽可能轻的脚步快速登上了通往塔顶的台阶。

尽管听起来很不可思议——但是有人闯进了这座塔楼。

Q坐在地上低咒着揉了揉脚踝。塔楼里光线不足，他的眼镜又在森林里不慎坏掉了——先是被树枝刮到了地上，自己又不慎在上面狠狠补了一脚。常年坐在电脑前导致近视度数颇深的王子在从塔楼的窗户跃进屋内的时候撞倒了立在窗边的陶罐，踉跄了几步脚又狠狠的踢到了小茶几的桌腿。

也许下次应该让Moneypenny陪同。他扶着书架（Q猜测是书架）踉跄着站起身，在心里默默的抱怨。至少她还会给我带一副备用眼镜，或者替我指指路——他在丢失了清晰的视线后不得不花时间编写一套导航魔法程序。

而就当王子摸索着打开自己的电脑，打算施一个能让起居室内明亮起来的魔法的时候，他听到一扇门被猛地拉开，皮鞋底踏在木质地板上的脚步，以及枪在他脑后上膛的声音。

Q转过头——

Bond靠在门后，握着枪倾听门内的声音。一声不大的叹息和细微的窸窣声——足够证明塔楼迎来了不速之客。Bond猛地撞开门，几步冲到刚刚站起身的外来者身后，举枪上膛——

“Q/Bond？”

他们两人同时说道。

您还没听说过？啊，忘了告诉您了—— MI6国的王子每年有一大半的时间都住在伦敦。

您问为什么？

原因很简单：他是女巫Mrs. Mansfield的学徒，金发公主James Bond的恋人。

-Fin-

番外：  
“Honey！” Bond在认出他的王子后第一时间把枪塞进后腰的枪带里，笑着凑过去给了魔法师一个粘粘乎乎的吻。“你来了为什么没有告诉我？”

在回答问题之前，Q僵硬着把公主推开一臂的距离：“因为我不想看着你买下整个花店的玫瑰来迎接我。”

Bond以为Q在生气自己拿枪指着他这件事，于是厚着脸皮又凑了上去，结果再次被爱人挡下，还轻咳了一声以示威胁。杀手挑了挑眉，而王子则扭过头去，有些恼火的说：

“Bond, get some clothes！”

——是的，我们的James 公主仍然裸着上半身。

**Author's Note:**

> 接下来如果没有问题的话应该会更一篇00Q A-Z放在字母微小说合集里........（强行安利自己  
> 短篇合集有灵感但是没手感就只能先坑着了😂但是保证会更的！只要有手感一定更！我发誓！


End file.
